Gohan Goes To High School
by Teh Gohan Writer
Summary: What if things happened differently when Gohan went to high school? This is a rewritten version of The Great Saiyaman Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Quick notes: This is my first Fan-Fic, and I love Dragon Ball, and alot of other anime, but Gohan is by far my favourite anime character, but I felt that The Great Saiyaman saga was rather short, bland and poorly executed. So i decided to re-write it. There is no differences to this point from the original story.

Now on with the story.

Gohan smiled as he studyed his new school timetable, which he had just recived yesterday.

He was riding on his nimbus cloud, headed for Satan city. He shoved the timetable into his jacket pocket (A/N : He's wearing the same outfit he wore in this episode of the anime) , and stood up, just as satan city sprung into view.  
'This is going to be a great day!' Gohan thought as he prepeared to jump.

He landed right on the outskirts of Satan city, a huge sign featuring a close up of Mr. Satan stood infront of him.  
Gohan chuckled at the sight. 'Wow, they really take this guy seriously, don't they' He thought.

He began walking through town, past houses, then past the high rises. He checked the time on his watch, 'Plenty of time' Gohan thought.

Then he finally arrived at his destination 'Orange Star High School'  
'Well, here goes nothing' Gohan, becoming a little nervous walked through the double doors of the school.  
He walked down the hallways, passing many people as he went. He got a few strange looks, but besides that he felt like he was acting 'normal' like Chi-Chi asked 'What ever that is'.

Finally he found the class number listed on his timetable.  
He opened the door, to find an empty classroom, except a teacher sitting behind a desk. (A/N: Think of the class room in the anime!)  
The man stood up from behind his desk. "Ahhh, you must be the new student, Gohan!" He spoke with a friendly, soothing deep voice.  
Gohan noded, "Where is the rest of the class?"  
"You're a little bit early, but they will surely all be here soon. So why don't we get better aquented while we wait" They man stroked his mustache as he spoke.  
"Well okay. What do you want to know?" Gohan asked.  
"I understand you got perfect scores on you're entrance exam correct? Well I think that you will make an excelent student, but what are your motivations? The rest of the class just all expect the knowledge to come to them, I want to know what makes you different"  
"My Mother" He replied almost instantly.  
By this time the room was quickly filling up with students. Gohan got a few strange looks. And a group of girls giggled while looking at him on their way past.  
"I see. What are your ambitions, what do you want to achive?" The teacher questioned Gohan.  
Gohan remebered what Chi-Chi had drilled into him as a kid. "I wan't to become a great scholar" He replied.  
"Well good! I see your goals are high, I think thats great" He said. "But just think about one thing, do you want this, or your mother?"  
Gohan was taken aback by the question, but before he could think about the question the teacher began class.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, we have a new addition to the class!" The teacher announced. "His name is Gohan, and he got a perfect score on the entrace exam! You kids could learn a thing or two from him."  
Some girls giggled, while a few boys yelled "Nerd!"  
"Thats quite enough class! Now Gohan, why don't you sit down, go on don't be shy now"  
Gohan seached the class for seats when a female voice echoed through the class "YOOOOHOOOO! New kid theres a seat here, next to me!" A blonde girl stood waving her arms towards the back of the class.  
"Thanks" Gohan shyly replied, as he walked up the steps to his seat.

He took his seat, and the teacher began, but Gohan and this nice blonde girl quickly started a conversation.  
"Hey! I'm Erasa, with an E! This is my friend Videl. Bet you'll never guess what makes her realllllllllllllly speacial!"  
Gohan immediately got the impression that this girl could talk for hours without stopping.  
Then his eye drifted to the girl next to Erasa, Videl, as she had said. They made eye contact, but she quickly pulled away.  
"Gohan? Gohan, are you even listening to me?" Erasa looked slightly annoyed.  
"Yeah, sorry, what makes Videl special?" He enquired. "Well her father is the one and only." She paused for a moment, as if to add suspence, like on a game show. "Hercule Satan!"  
What she had said hung in the air for a while, as the remark sank into Gohan, he burst into a fit of laughter.  
Erasa looked at him strangely, then suddenly the teacher yelled from the fornt of class, requesting Gohan stay silent, showing off an apparent bad temper.  
Both Gohan and Erasa didn't speak for the rest of the class.

Before the next period there was a short break, a chance for Erasa to resume her chatting.  
"Why did you laugh before? You know when I told you about Videl's dad?"  
"Did I?" Gohan defended, pretending it didn't happed. 'They think of him as a god, it quite sad, but at the same time extremly amusing.' He thought.  
Erasa began interogating Gohan, asking him thinks about his family, his entrance exam grade. Gohan made sure not too reveal too much about himself. Finally Erasa said "Time for lunch!" just before the bell rang, marking the end of fourth period.

Erasa sat with Gohan the lunch room, all while Videl followed, looking as if she was bored.  
Gohan decided to talk with Videl, he felt like she was being neglected, she looked so depressed.  
"Hey, Videl? Would you like to show me around the school?" He asked, in a hope to have a one on one chat on the way.  
"I'll show you!" Erasa said wrapping herself around Gohan's arm.  
"I was kind of hoping if Videl could show me, so we could talk and then I can get to know her better" Gohan whispered to Erasa.  
"Hmph" Videl grunted from the other side of the table, apparently she had heard.  
"Why would you want to get to know me? Do you want a signature from my dad? Tickets to his next fight? Want to meet him? Forget it! I'm sick of all you fanboys, I want to be known as Videl, not 'The Daughter Of Mr. Satan' OKAY! GET LOST"  
Gohan wanted to laugh,'His signature?' he though, but felt the seriousness of her tone sink in, and fought back the urge.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. But on his way home, while walking past all the shopping malls and high rises he heard a lound bang, followed by screams and gunshots.  
Gohan ran to the source of the noice.  
Only to find none other than Videl, fighting some thugs who were robbing a jewlery store.

She round house kicked one, then rolled and kicked the next in the gut. She then punched the next one at an extremly fast speed, right in the face, he staggered back a few steps before falling backwards.  
Gohan smiled, about to cheer, when suddenly antoher thug came into view from across the street. He charged at videl, a pistol drawn.  
Gohan ran, hoping to save his classmate.  
"WATCHOUT VIDEL!" He yelled, as he continued sprinting.  
The thug aimed, and Videl was too slow to react to Gohans yell. She turned, right as the thug pulled the trigger.  
What she then saw was an amazing sight. Gohan's fist had been driven right into the thugs had hit him with enough force to break his cheekbone, and then send him flying.  
The thug had fired right after being hit by Gohan. The thug had lost his aim, completely missing Videl.

The next moment felt as if time had frozen still for Videl.  
Gohan stood, his fist fully extended, where the thug had once stood. She noticed that Gohan had a complete diffen't look about him. He was serious, brave and masculine, a completely different Gohan to the one who was talking to Erasa today. Suddenly as if someone had pressed a play button on a remote control, time began again. Gohan turned, and smiled a real goofy smile at Videl, "Hope you didn't mind me stepping in there" He said, scratching the back of his neck.  
'Are you kidding?' She thought 'You just saved my life!'  
But Videl had her pride to defend. "Thanks," she said, as if she was a Vegeta clone,"But I could've handled it."  
"Sorry. I guess I'll get out of your way then." Gohan began walking off at a brisk pace. Videl opened her mouth to speak, but he was already gone.  
'Wow, I wonder If shes adopted,' Gohan jokingly thought, 'no way someone related to Mr. Satan could be that strong. Or that good looking...' His thoughts trailed off, but then he quickly snapped back to his senses.  
'What the hell am I thinking? I couldn't possibly like her.' He reasoned with himself.

He was so caught up in his thought to sense the slight power level following him...

Well thats the end of chapter one! Let me know what you think! The main story will start to differ in the next chapter. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan walked briskly, nearing the edge of town when a police car passed by, and the officer yelled out the window "HEY THERE VIDEL!"  
Gohan immediately broke out of his deep thought and turned. He was face to face with a bright red Videl.  
She was the first to speak, "It s not what you think!" she said, in an attempt to make the situation less awkward than it was.  
All this did was make things more awkward. "What ARE you doing Videl?" he asked.  
Her face became even redder.  
She opened her mouth, wanting to talk, but she couldn't think of anything to say.  
Then the police car that had passed them earlier, came back around, and stopped right next to them.  
"Hey Videl, you wanna lift home? It's dark out, after all. And how 'bout your friend here?" The officer in the car asked.  
"Oh, no thanks officer, I'm fine getting home by myself." Gohan said.  
"Kay" The officer replied. "Hop in Videl, I'll get you home in no time!"  
And with that the officer left.

Gohan was now flying over the mountains, on his way home. 'I'm glad I waited until I was away from town before I flew' he thought.  
He was thinking even harder now, about Videl.  
Why was she following him? He finally decided because she was curious about him after his display of speed and strength.

He finally arrived home, unfortunately it was to a stressed out mother.  
"Why are you so late home?" She shrieked.  
"It okay mum, I just got held up." He comforted her.  
"It's late Gohan! One day with those teenagers and you're already turning into a delinquent!"  
"Shhh. Mum you'll wake Goten!" Gohan hushed her.  
But it was too late a miniature Goku stood in the doorway, wearing pyjamas and rubbing his eyes.  
He grumbled as he walked closer. As he walked he looked up a saw Gohan, and ran, suddenly full of energy.  
"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!" Goten yelled, as he hugged Gohan's leg.  
"I missed you brother!" Goten yelled.  
"I missed you too Goten" Gohan calmed Goten by rubbing his head.  
"Off to bed you too!" Chi-Chi yelled. You still have school tomorrow young man" She pointed at Gohan as she spoke.  
"Alright" Gohan sighed.  
Gohan carried Goten back into their shared bed room, where Gohan fell asleep before he even hit the pillow.

Meanwhile Videl Satan was having a completely different night.  
She had arrived home, to find her father on the phone, organising a new advertisement campaign.  
His loud, boastful yells echoed through the large house.  
When Videl entered the same room as him, he completely ignored her.  
The world champion continued his boasts, finally ending the call, he put the phone down.  
He looked up.  
"Hi Dad!" Videl said cheerfully.  
He looked back down, and pick up the phone again.  
As he dialled the number he muttered, "Videl, don't bother Daddy when he's doing business."

Videl walked up stairs, towards her room.  
She was frustrated, her fist clenched.  
She walked into her room and slammed her door.  
Her thoughts slowly drifted from her frustration with her Father to thinking about what it would be like to have a 'normal' life.  
She dropped down on top her bed.  
Then she thought of Gohan, how he seemed so happy. He most likely had a great father, who was always there for him. And a mother, a supporting one that helps him with everything.  
She recalled overhearing his conversation with Erasa, he had a younger brother, that he apparently loved very much.  
'It's not fair!' She thought. 'No one treats me like a normal person! Why can't I have a loving family! Why can't people think of me as more than just daughter of the world champion? 'Gohan...' She remembered, he actually wanted to talk to her, get to know her. All she did was snap at him, she felt so bad.  
She remembered Gohan laughing at Erasa's big announcement to him, about how her father was Mr Satan. He was so laid back, and then she remembered how serious he was, when he saved her life.  
She smiled at her few memories of him, and realised, maybe she was falling for him.  
And with she fell asleep, with the thought 'Gohan...'

The next day Gohan was woken up by an over energetic Goten.  
Goten bounced up and down on Gohan's bed, yelling "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up! Breakfast Gohan! Breakfast!"  
Gohan groaned, he was still tired. But quickly he woke up.  
The demi-Saiyan leapt out of bed, the sun was still rising, but the smell of breakfast came from downstairs.

Gohan beat Goten to the dinner table, and dug in.  
Followed seconds by his little brother.  
Chi-Chi stood back, hands on hips, and smiled, proud of her cooking.  
'My boys are growing up so fast' she thought.

Videl made her way into the kitchen; she grabbed an apple, took a bite, and then threw it in the bin.  
She made her way into the houses gym. She began training.  
After an hour of intense exercise, she showered, dressed in a long white shirt and bike shorts, and then left for school.

Gohan flew lazily, nearing Satan city quickly.  
He had decided to fly to school, as it was much quicker than Nimbus.  
As he flew he began to think, 'maybe I was a bit harsh on Videl yesterday. I did save her life, and showed off some of my power. I guess she was just a little curious.'  
He then landed on the roof of school. 'I flew high enough so that no one saw me, I hope.'

Videl was lying on the grass, right behind the school.  
She enjoyed it there in the morning.  
While everyone else was around the front, it was deserted around the back.  
She lay there by herself, the breeze blowing softly against her, the warm morning sun shining on her.  
Then for a split second she thought she saw a bright blue light dash across the sky, in the centre of the light, she swore there was a black dot.  
Videl trailed off into thought, only for them to be broken by a familiar, cheerful voice.  
"Hey Videl" Gohan said.  
Videl turned, and was face to face with Gohan, who was lying right beside her.  
She smiled.  
"Videl," he spoke first after what felt like an eternity of smiling at each other. "I wanted to apologize for last night."  
"No." Videl stopped him from continuing, I should, I'm sorry, and embarrassed about what I did."  
"I was curious, I wanted to know more about you," She continued.  
"VIDEL!" A deep voice called across the grass, cutting Videl off.  
"Who's this wimp?" Gohan turned to see the source of the voice. He was a blonde man, with large muscles.  
"Oh God! Leave me alone Sharpner" She said.  
"When will you learn Videl?" Sharpner smirked as he spoke. "The daughter of the world champ belongs with a big, strong guy like me, not a wimpy nerd like him"  
"Oh yeah?" Videl retaliated.  
Sharpner chuckled "Yeah" and walked off, head held high.  
"God I hate that guy" Videl said to Gohan as they walked off to class.

Gohan arrived at class, Erasa was her usual gossipy self, and Gohan felt as if she was staring at him the whole time.  
"Oh hey Gohan I almost forgot!" Erasa giggled as she spoke, "Lynda's throwing a party tomorrow night you should totally come!"  
"Who's Lynda?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh some senior girl, it doesn't matter!" Erasa replied.  
"Well I'd hate to intrude..."  
"Nonsense, Your coming, and that's that!" Erasa stopped talking after that, for the rest of class they worked in complete silence.

At lunch, Gohan was walking to his locker when he heard loud yells, and thuds followed by cheering.  
He followed the noise until he found it's source, the gym.  
The school gym had been set out like a martial arts arena, and in the centre, Gohan noticed Videl, staring down her opponent.  
Then a lightning fast kick from Videl, she struck her opponent's face, the crowd gasped at the amazing speed, except for Gohan who smiled at her skill, considering her training at least.  
He left the Gym, he already knew the end result, Videl would win in a matter of seconds.  
He walked past the Gym's notice board, and read the flyer about this lunch time martial art comp, but he wasn't interested.  
'If I wanted a fight I would visit Vegeta, now that would be a challenge!' He thought.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, with Erasa obviously over the fact the Gohan was new, returned to spending most of her time talking with Videl.  
Gohan decided to fly home tonight, it was quicker than the nimbus, so he could play with Goten for a while, but before he could take off he heard gun fire.  
'Agh!' He thought, 'Are there guns shot in this city every night?' Gohan thought, before running to the source of the noise.

When he arrived he noticed that the only people around were the police, and a single criminal, no Videl in sight Gohan hid behind a bush and transformed in to a Super Saiyan.  
'This should stop people from recognising me, for now at least.' He thought.  
"Heya!" Gohan yelled as he pounced at the criminal, kicking in the face while in mid-air, Jackie Chan style.  
The criminal was knocked out by that single kick, and before the police could even realise what had happened, Gohan flew away, at full speed.

Gohan arrived home, he powered down from Super Saiyan, so Chi-Chi wouldn't freak out, and walked in.  
Goten jumped for joy at the sight of his brother, and yelled "MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! GOHAN'S HOOOOOOOOOME!"  
Chi-Chi appeared at the base of the stairs soon after.  
"Well well, aren't we home on time today," She said smiling.

After another one of Chi-Chi's delicious dinners Gohan and Goten got ready to go to sleep.  
Gohan sat on his bed for a while, thinking. Finally he came up with an idea, one to help him conceal his identity.  
"Hey, Goten! Tomorrow Sunday, so how would you like to go visit Trunks!"  
Goten appeared right in front of Gohan in less than a second, an evil grin on his face.

:P Hope I'm not dragging this on too long, that was a massive chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan and Goten soared across the sky, on Gohan's nimbus cloud.  
Goten excitedly jumped all around, apparently not afraid of falling.  
Just as west city came into view, Goten screamed "WE'RE HERE!"  
Gohan almost fell of the cloud when Goten yelled.  
After Gohan regained his balance, the nimbus cloud made it's decent, in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Goten was running by the time they landed, and sprinted straight for the door, nearly tripping over his own feet.  
He went to push open the door, only to find out it was locked, and he slamed straight up against the glass.  
As Goten peeled off the glass, Gohan pressed a button an the intercom next to the door.  
"Yes?" A sweet familiar voice answered. "Guess who?" Gohan said through the microphone.  
"Oh my goodness, Gohan! What a surprise! I'll let you in right away!" As she finished the glass doors swung straight open.  
Goten hurriedly bolted inside.  
"TRUNKS, TRUNKS, TRUNKS, TRUNKS, TRUNKSSSSSS!" Goten screamed as he ran down the long hall ways of Capsule Corp.

Gohan arrived in the living room a few moments later, to find Goten and Trunks playing already.  
"Well haven't you grown in the past few weeks?" Bulma said from the kitchen, next door.  
"Uh-huh! I'm stronger too!" Goten replied.  
"That s because he doesn't have to worry about school." Gohan chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Gohan!" Bulma said, diverting her eyes from the mini Goku in the next room.  
"Hey Bulma," Gohan said, grinning.  
"Wow, you look like your father more and more each day don't you!" She said, examining him.  
"Except for my preference of clothing!" He replied jokingly. He had chosen to wear some loose-fitting jeans, and a black shirt with grey a hoodie.  
"Well, I'm sure the kids would think you re a little strange if you wore a Gi to school every day" Bulma continued the joke.  
"I guess," Gohan said, with a goofy grin on his face, just as Vegeta walked in.  
"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan addressed the Saiyan prince.  
He was replied with by a usual "Humph."  
Gohan returned to his conversation with Bulma.  
"Actually, that kinda why I'm here, He told Bulma.

After a while, Gohan had explained the situation with his need to help people by using his power.  
He told her of the armed crook the previous night, and of the overly proud Videl.  
"Well," Bulma said, after listening to Gohan's entire story. "You want to play 'Super Hero'?  
"I guess so," Gohan replied.  
"You really are your Father's Son!" She then stopped cooking the large lunch she was preparing for her family of hungry Saiyans, and began walking out of the room.  
"Stay right here!" She said, "I think I have just the thing!"

Gohan sat down next to Goten and Trunks.  
Neither of the boys even noticed Gohan.  
They were both deeply entranced by Trunks' latest Video Game.  
Gohan noticed the box, sitting next to the widescreen television.  
'Ultimate Fight 9: World Champion Edition' the box read, and a large picture of Hercule was printed on the cover.  
Gohan chuckled, just as Goten whined, "Trunks, that s not fair, let me win once!" Gohan looked at the screen. The fighter Goten was playing as appeared to be lying on the ground, outside the ring, while Trunks' character was doing a number of poses while boasting about his strength.  
'Now I see why there a picture of Hercule on the cover,' Gohan thought.

"Here you go!" Bulma passed Gohan a digital watch.  
Gohan gave her a quizzical look, while she chuckled.  
"Here and the rest!" She said, revealing a pile of clothes from behind her back.  
Gohan picked up the clothes, examining them.  
There was a black jumpsuit, gloves and boots all identical to the kind he had worn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
"I dyed the Jumpsuit black, so that you wouldn't look like a Vegeta impersonator." Bulma joked.  
She then passed him a green, loose fitting Gi.  
"Now," She had an unsure look on her face, "about a mask She walked off hurriedly, while telling him, "Try on the outfit, the watch is a prototype invention for quick clothing changes, you ll see what I mean when you try it out!"

He walked into the bathroom, first deciding to try out this strange watch Bulma had given him.  
He put it on, thin examined the buttons, one said '1' while the other said '2'.  
1 seemed to be pushed in at the moment, so he pushed 2.  
His clothes suddenly disappeared, leaving him standing there in only his underwear.  
He quickly put on the outfit Bulma had given him, shocked by what the watch did.  
It all felt like another layer of skin, he then pressed the 1 button, and his normal clothes reappeared, his new outfit gone.  
He started to feel like he was getting the hang of the watch.

He walked in front of Goten and Trunks, who immediately started yelling at him, as he was blocking the screen.  
"I have something cool I want to show you guys" He said, the boy looked on, intrigued by what it could be.  
Gohan pressed the 2 button on his watch, and immediately his normal clothes disappeared, and he stood there, wearing the jump suit, boots, gloves and Gi Bulma had given him.  
"Wow! Cool! I want one, I want one," Goten looked slightly more amazed than Trunks, who didn't say anything, but look amazed still looked amazed by the sudden clothing change.  
Gohan calmed Goten, and then looked up at the door, to see Bulma standing there, a broad grin on her face.  
"I see you figured out the watch," Bulma said, sticking her hand out, hanging from her fingers was a helmet, it was metal, painted red and black, with a visor to cover his eyes, antennas, and all other bit and pieces.(A/N: From the anime!)  
Finally Bulma passed him a folded up piece of material, Gohan took it and let it unfold, to discover that is was a long, red cape.  
After putting on his helmet and cape, Goten became more excited jumping around saying, "Wow Gohan you look SOOOO cool, you re the coolest brother ever!"  
Gohan then thanked Bulma for the Costume.  
"This is perfect, exactly what I needed!" He said, gratefully.  
He then used his watch to change back into his normal clothes.

Gohan later, after staying a while and playing with the two boys, decided to head home.  
"See ya 'round" Gohan said smiling, and changed into his new costume, picked up Goten and flew home.  
'Just like his father' Bulma thought, smiling at the fine young man Gohan was growing up to be, as he flew away.

Gohan arrived home with Goten, Now Goten, don't tell Mum about my costume just yet okay?" He told home.  
Goten nodded, and stormed inside.  
Gohan then walked in, having just changed out of his costume, thanks to his new watch.  
"Hello Goten." Chi-Chi was sitting at the dinner table, with a newspaper spread out in front of her, she calmly replied to Goten energetic entry.  
"Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Please explain this!" The said furiously, holding up a page of the newspaper she was reading.  
'Mysterious "Golden" Youth Stops Wanted Criminal.' Read the headline.  
"What about it? Gohan plainly said, playing dumb.  
"Don't lie to me, Mister!" Chi-Chi yelled, now standing. "I know it was you!"  
She shoved the paper right under his nose; he then noticed there was no picture 'Thank God for that' He thought.  
"What were you doing? I send you to school in the city to learn, and to make friends! But who would want to be friends with a delinquent? WHO?" By now even Goten looked scared.  
"Mum," Gohan said quietly, "I was helping people."  
"Really? Do I send you to school to help people?"  
"No, Ma'am" He said, his head low, as if shameful.  
He began slowly walking to his room.  
"Just like his father!" Chi-Chi went on, with no one listening.

Gohan decided to study, something that would make Chi-Chi happy.  
But as he studied, he remembered a teacher asked him on his first day of school, his phycology teacher if he remembered correctly.  
'Is this what you want, or what your Mother wants?' That same thought filled his mind for a while, but he then decided to kill some time by thinking up his super hero name.  
'The Satan city guardian? No. The super...' He thought like this for a while, until he finally decided on 'The Great Saiyaman'.  
After he decided on the name, he imagined the kind of things he would do as 'The Great Saiyaman', he liked these thoughts.  
But soon his thoughts lead off to him thinking of Videl.  
'Why do I keep thinking about her!' He thought.  
By now he was in bed, ready to sleep, when he remembered what Erasa had said, about a party.  
His heart skipped a beat, 'Oh No! I totally forgot!' He thought. 'Erasa will be so mad if I don't show up,' but secretly, he also hoped Videl would be there.  
So with the sound of loud snores coming from his little brother, he changed back into his clothes he had been wearing all day.  
He quietly opened the window, and shut it on the way out.  
Then he took off at full speed, into the dark night, the lights of Satan city faintly glowing in the distance.

Another Chapter done! I hope you enjoying reading this just as much as I have writing it so far! Do you think I'm doing a good job at keeping the characters Cannon, I try my best, but it s hard sometimes, especially with Chi-Chi.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan flew past the glowing lights, trying to sense Erasa's energy.  
'Her energy s weak but I should be able to find it' Gohan thought as he flew.  
The city was really quiet at night, only an occasional car would drive by, and it seemed as if no one was on the streets.  
He quickly found Erasa's energy, and began to fly towards his classmate's location.

He landed one block away from the noisiest place in town.  
Gohan walked up the front steps of the house, and opened the door.  
When he walked in he noticed it was even louder in here, music blared from a stereo system, and people were everywhere.  
"GOHAN!" Erasa yelled, just loud enough to be heard over the rest of the noise.  
She ran up to him and squeezed his arm tightly. "You came!" She said.  
"Yeah, it looks like I'm a little late, sorry," He apologised, as she lead him over to an empty sofa.  
"You're not late, silly!" She said, "Everyone just shows up whenever they want to!"  
Gohan could barely hear Erasa over the noise.  
His classmate soon stood up, "I'll get some beers!" She said, walking off into the crowd.

Gohan, sitting alone now, decided to try and find Videl.  
He tried to sense her, instead of looking for her physically.  
He quickly sensed her; she was at the top of the stairs, directly behind him.  
It felt as if her eyes were being driven into the back of his skull, he could tell she was staring at him, but didn't want to return her gaze, because he felt shy, and wasn't sure what would happen.

Soon Erasa returned to the Sofa, she was carrying a can of beer in each hand.  
She passed one to Gohan.  
"Thanks" Gohan said, as he accepted it.  
Erasa sat back down, and began chugging her drink.  
He had read about beer, but had never tasted it. He knew about the alcohol in it, and how it affected people. But he also knew that he was part Saiyan, and that Saiyan's had different biology to humans, and could easily handle the alcohol. He opened it and took a big mouthful.  
Erasa babbled on like crazy, Gohan was barely paying attention, but was more fixated on sensing Videl, when he noticed another person approaching her.  
Gohan didn t need to sense who it was, because he quickly heard their voice.

"Videl, I didn't know you were going to be here!" Sharpner lied, as he sat down next to Videl at the top of the stairs.  
"Don't lie Sharpner! You wouldn't have come if it weren t for me being here!" Videl yelled at him, clearly annoyed.  
"Videl! How could you say that! I'm the strongest guy in town! It's my destiny to be related to Mr Satan!" He said.  
"See! All you care about is my father! You treated me like dirt since the minute I first met you! The next day though, you found out my Father way Hercule and you treated me like a princess! I don't get you, and you clearly don't get me!" Videl said, furious.  
She stormed down the stairs, angered by the remark.  
"I'm the only guy worthy of you Videl, what other guy could you possibly be interested in, Gohan? He had become angered by her remarks.  
"At least he cares about me, he isn't in love with himself and he would risk his own life to protect me! Would you?" Videl now furious at Sharpner, had made her way to the base of the stairs, only to find the entire room was silent, and staring at her, she blushed, and walked into the bathroom, and made sure to lock the door.  
She slumped herself on the tiled floor, and began crying.  
It was too much for her, all this boy nonsense, and it was driving her crazy.  
And she always made sure to defend her pride, but in a matter of seconds it felt like it had all gone straight down the drain.  
'I might as well have said I loved Gohan,' she thought, 'How could I have been so stupid, blurting all that out, right in front of everybody!'  
Maybe I should just forget about Gohan, and maybe all boys, all they do is complicate things!

Gohan sat in total shock, Videl had just stormed out on Sharpner, Compairing Sharpner with himself and then hiding in the bathroom.  
"Well," Erasa said to Gohan, "I guess somebody s a little mad at Sharpner."  
"Shut up you!" Sharpner was walking down the stairs now, "And you!" He was glaring at Gohan, "I ll get back at you, so you better be prepared!"  
Sharpner then left, slamming the door on his way.  
"What was that all about?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh you really are so clueless sometime Gohan! It's so cute!" Erasa told Gohan, causing him to blush.

Erasa was up to her third beer in less than half an hour.  
She was just returning to the sofa that she and Gohan had been sitting on, holding another beer, when she noticed it was empty.  
Gohan weaved his way through the crowd of people towards the bathroom, which Videl was still locked in.  
Using a little bit of force, he knocked the door open, the weak lock breaking.  
Videl didn't seem to notice it, or him, or maybe she was ignoring him, it was hard to tell. But either way, she was sitting on the floor, sobbing.  
Gohan then sat down next to her.  
"It's alright," He said, lightly, in a soothing tone, putting his arm around her neck, his hand on her shoulder.  
"I can't stand him!" She sobbed, drooping her head down onto his shoulder.  
"It's okay." Gohan softly whispered into her ear.  
"I, I just want a different dad!" Videl continued.  
"Come on! You don't know what you re saying." He said, now slightly louder, and friendlier. "Now let's get you and Erasa home! It's late after all!"  
Videl looked up a Gohan, who wiped the tears from her cheeks, and he grinned.  
"Let's go, I'll walk you home!" He said, grinning broadly.  
Videl, lightened by his goofy grin, smiled back at him.

He walked out of the bathroom with her, and she followed closely behind Gohan.  
They walked past the dying crowd, and found Erasa; she was lying on the same sofa she had been sitting on previously, drunk.  
Erasa sat up, "Oh hi Gohan," She said, "You want another beer?"  
She talked slowly, as if struggling to form words.  
Videl saw five beer cans next to Erasa, and four next to where Gohan had been sitting, she assumed the latter were Gohan s.  
"Come on, let s get you home!" Gohan said scooping Erasa up easily.  
'Why does he seem sober?' Videl thought, 'It's as if he hasn't had a drop of alcohol all night, yet I'm sure he was drinking those beers before!'  
Gohan walked past Videl, "Let's go!" He said cheerfully, Erasa still in his arms.

They walked out into the cool night air.  
Gohan put Erasa down on her feet, she seemed fine to walk.  
"Do you know where Erasa lives, Videl?"  
"Yeah, it s just down this street" She said, pointing in the direction they should head.

When finally the group arrived at Erasa's house, she tripped over the first step; however Gohan caught her with his lightning fast reflexes.  
Videl was slightly impressed, but it was dark, so she didn't fully see what just happened.  
Gohan walked Erasa up the front steps of her house, but Videl stayed at the bottom. Gohan helped her with her key, and opened the door for her.  
As she stepped in, she hiccupped.  
"So, Gohan, would you like to come in?" she invited Gohan, "You walked me home after all."  
"Please Erasa, go to sleep, we have school tomorrow!"  
"But my parents are out for the week Gohan, I might get a bit, "lonely"." She grabbed Gohan's arm, and winked.  
Gohan pulled his arm from her grip, "Please Erasa! You re Drunk!"  
"Ugh, whatever!" Erasa said. She hiccupped again, and then as if nothing had just happened said, "Bye Gohan! Bye Videl!" and shut the door.

Gohan and Videl walked through the streets, towards Videl's house.  
"Why did you turn down Erasa? Most boys would of been in there before you could say Go , why not you?" Videl kind of blushed at what she just said, but knew it was the truth.  
"Well, I, uh... Gohan became very red, blushing a thousand times more than Videl. "I-I didn't want to take advantage of her I guess, she was drunk, and didn't know what she was saying! Plus, I don t really like her in that way "  
"Wow, I didn't know you were so considerate. You're different, you know that?" Videl, after a short silence, changed the subject.  
"Did you hear the news, about the guy that caught that criminal?" She spoke as if kind of frustrated.  
"No, who is he?" Gohan played dumb, knowing very well exactly who she was talking about.  
"They call him 'The Gold Fighter"! He came out of nowhere, and finished the job before I could even arrive! The nerve!" Videl looked frustrated, but at the same time, looked a little curious.  
'Who is this Gold Fighter ? I heard he can fly! How?' Videl thought as they continued walking.

They finally arrived at the Satan Mansion.  
"Well, here you go, Miss Videl," He jokingly bowed, and Videl smiled.  
She opened the door; Hercule suddenly appeared out of nowhere, standing between the two, "Videl! Where have you been, and who is this boy?"  
Hercule suddenly became protective of his daughter, "It's late Videl, you shouldn t be out partying with a boy! You have school tomorrow, so off to bed!"  
Videl turned, giving a sad look at Gohan, as if apologising.  
Gohan returned it with a goofy smile.

Soon Videl disappeared up the stairs, and Gohan was left standing face to face with the world champion.  
Hercule examined Gohan; he looked at Gohan's clothes, and worked his way up Gohan's face. Hercule looked annoyed.  
His look of annoyance, however, turned to a look of shock.  
Hercule stepped back.  
"Y-You're one of them aren't you!" The World Champion shuddered. "I remember you!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about sir." Gohan, yet again, was playing dumb to hide his identity.  
"But your eyes, the, the hair!" Hercule stepped back, as if he'd seen a ghost.  
"What do you mean?" Gohan continued his lying.  
"The Cell Games!" Hercule yelled.  
"Didn't those fighters have golden hair?"  
"But your hair! It looks so similar, and your eyes, you look just like that little boy!"

Didn t the fighters have green eyes? Gohan was curious, he looked so different than when he fought in the Cell games, how did Hercule know? Unless "I think you need to get some rest sir," Gohan then began walking off, "See ya!" He winked at the dazed Hercule as he walked off.

Gohan began flying. He flew low; he wore his Saiyaman costume to hide his identity.  
He didn't mind if people saw him, as soon as people began talking about Saiyaman, The Gold Fighter would be out of the papers.  
Soon he flew past a petrol station; he noticed the shop attendant was being threatened, by a group of three men, all holding guns.  
Gohan flew through the window, smashing it.  
"Stop! Fiend!" Gohan yelled, he had changed his voice slightly to hide his identity.  
At first the criminals all looked surprised, Saiyaman stood there, in a rather strange pose.  
"I am The Great Saiyaman! The defender of justice!" Gohan changed poses as he spoke.  
One of the criminals chuckled. Another smirked.  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
"What s with the funky poses kid? And those antennas! Do they get good reception?" The third criminal asked.  
"Yeah, I thought green was in last year!" They continued to mock Saiyaman.  
"STOP IT!" Gohan stamped his foot into the ground, causing it to shake. "How about I show you what I can do! Then we'll see who's laughing at whom!"

Saiyaman charged, he slapped the gun out of one criminal's hand, and then brought the hand back, slapping his face.  
The other two stood there, mouths wide open, their knees trembling.  
"So, who next?" Saiyaman then disappeared, reappearing behind them a moment later, and knocked the two's heads together, knocking them out.  
Saiyaman turned to the store attendant.  
"Are you okay?" Saiyaman asked the elderly man.  
The man stood up, "Yes, yes I'm fine. But what about the window! I don't suppose you are going to pay for it, are you?" The elderly attendant was clearly angered by Gohan's choice of entrance. "S-Sorry bout that," Saiyaman scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.  
"Damn kids, when will they learn?" The attendant hobbled off, and picked up the phone, now ignoring Gohan.  
Gohan took this as his cue to leave, and did so.

'Man, I hope Mum hasn't noticed I've been gone, or she'll be so mad!' Gohan dreaded. The thought of Chi-Chi after discovering that he had snuck out to go to a party, and then fought crime on his way home, sent chills down his spine.  
He soon arrived at home, and crept into bed, Goten still snoring loudly.

Another chapter done! I'll try my best to keep writing as much as possible, but my apologies if the chapters do start to get released slower.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gohan!" Goten squealed as loudly as he could right into his older brothers ear.  
Gohan awoke, startled by the noise.  
"Goten! What is it?" He asked, worried, and slightly deafened.  
"You wouldn't wake up!" Goten then grinned, "Mum said I could start eating without you!"  
"What time is it?" Gohan asked himself out loud.  
He picked up his watch from his bedside table.  
"What! Ten past eight! Oh no! This is bad!" Gohan jumped out of bed, knocking over his little brother.  
Goten giggled at his brother, "What s so bad?"  
"I have school Goten!" Gohan said, quickly grabbing a pair of red pants, a white shirt and a black vest.  
"So you can't play with me today?" Goten asked, sticking out his bottom lip, whilst Gohan began to put on his clothes "No, sorry buddy," Gohan said, before diving on to the floor, searching for his shoes.  
"Why not!" Goten pouted, his bottom lip quivered.  
"School, Goten!" He said, jumping to his feet, having retrieved his shoes.

He rushed downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and threw it into his mouth, whole.  
He swallowed it as he retrieved his book bag.  
He grabbed a banana and ran out the door, flying at full speed.  
"Such a rush!" Chi-Chi thought out loud.  
"Why does he have to go to school? Why can't Gohan play?" Goten sulked at the base of the stairs.  
"Well, Goten," Chi-Chi paused a minute, as if deep in thought, "How about we have a little sparing match, like last week."  
"Really?" Goten suddenly seemed to be full of life again and ran upstairs and grabbed his shoes.  
'Just like their father, both of them' She reflected on her late husband, before being interrupted by an energetic Goten.

Gohan whooshed through the air, he arrived a Satan City in minutes.  
"No! No! I'm gonna be late!" He said to himself as he landed on the roof of school.  
His footsteps echoed loudly as he descended the flight of stairs from the roof.  
The bell rang loudly through the school as he arrived at the door to class.  
'Just in time!' Gohan thought, and took his seat, everyone else was already seated.

The teacher began taking attendance, calling names off one by one.  
"A little late aren't we Gohan?" Erasa knocked Gohan's arm, Videl isn't here yet, so I guess you two had a big night," She giggled as he turned bright red.  
Sharpner leant forward from the row behind, the desk creaking under his weight.  
"If you did anything Gohan! I swear I will-" Suddenly the desk broke under his weight, and he fell forward, landing right behind Gohan, the whole class staring at him laughing.  
"That's enough class!" The teacher hushed them. "Now Sharpner, are you okay?"  
"Yes, ma'am" He mumbled, embarrassed.  
"What was that?"  
"Yes, ma'am?" He yelled, loud enough for the next class to hear.  
"Good, now you can take that desk there," She pointed at the spare desk right at the front of class.  
"Fine," He said, slowly going down from the back row to the front.

Class went by quickly, Gohan and Erasa spent the rest of the class laughing and joking about Sharpner.  
The two of them walk together to the lunch room and sat at the same table.  
Gohan was commenting on how horrible the food was, and Erasa just laughed at him, when Sharpner placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and spun him round.  
"There's a martial arts ring set up in the Gym, if you win, I'll back off Videl, if I win you back off Videl! I expect to see you in five minutes!" Sharpner cracked his knuckles as he spoke.  
'Is he trying to intimidate me or something? Whatever he's doing, it isn't working!' Gohan thought.  
"I can't possibly fight in this!" Gohan pulled at his shirt.  
"You can borrow one of the school's gis if you want." Sharpner looked annoyed at Gohan's reluctance to fight.  
Gohan made a disgusted face at the thought of the grubby gis. "No thanks!"  
"So you forfeit? You nerd, you probably have never fought in your life! Now Mr Satan, he's a real champ! You could learn a thing two from him!" Sharpner said, ironically.  
"If only you knew," Gohan whispered, under his breath.  
"So, I guess Videl's all mine!' Sharpner had a smirk of victory on his face.  
"Fine! I'll fight!" Gohan stood up, bothered by Sharpner s attitude.  
"Good! Well, I hope the nurses office isn't too busy today," Sharpner said.

Gohan marched through the door of the gym, where Sharpner stood up from a seat in the front row.  
A small crowd of about twenty people had gathered.  
"What's up book worm? You fighting in that!" Sharpner pointed at Gohan, who was still in his normal clothes.  
"Yeah! I figured I wouldn't waste time changing if this fight will be over in less than a minute."  
"For a nerd, you're a bit over confident!"  
"Just wait and see!" Gohan said, as he took off his vest and rolled up his sleeves.  
Sharpner stood opposite him in the ring, and took an amateur fighting stance.  
Gohan continued to stand up straight.  
"What's the matter Gohan, too scared to take a stance?" Sharpner said in a mocking tone.  
"Don't need one," Gohan shrugged.  
The two were about to fight, unaware of the onlooking Videl, who had finally arrived at school.

Sharpner was agitated by Gohan's confidence.  
The lunged at Gohan, swinging a fist at full force.  
Gohan lazily side stepped, leaving Sharpner off balance from the weight of his own punch.  
He soon recovered, and turned at Gohan, he swayed to the left, dodging Sharpner's next punch.  
Sharpner tried a different strategy now, and kicked at Gohan's open knee.  
Gohan, yet again side stepped causing Sharpner to go off balance again.  
Gohan then attacked.  
It wasn't much; Gohan swept his left leg at the off balance Sharpner's leg, causing Sharpner to topple over.  
Videl gasped, Gohan's movements had been so quick that she had failed to see them.  
Sharpner sucked up the pain and returned to his feet.  
He threw punch after punch at Gohan; he blocked them all, and looked completely unphased by his strength.  
Sharpner was really getting frustrated, and tired.  
He put all of his remaining strength into one last punch.  
As it swung, Gohan side stepped again, but this time he grabbed Sharpner's wrist and threw him out of the ring.  
The small crowd gasped, Sharpner had never lost to anyone, besides Videl.

As the crowd clapped and cheered for Gohan, he modestly shrugged and put back on his vest.  
Videl however was suspicious about Gohan.  
She had spent the whole earlier part of the day with the police, investigating this new hero, The Great Saiyaman.  
They investigated the scene where he made his appearance the previous night.  
They managed to conclude that he had a very extensive knowledge of martial arts, and was, by a witness account, a young boy, putting on an obviously fake deep voice. These two things fitted Gohan perfectly, although Videl refused to think that he was the new hero, 'He is just a bookworm after all, right?'  
Two things didn't match up though, Gohan, as far as Videl knew, couldn't fly.  
The other thing was that many of the police officers believed that 'The Gold Fighter' and 'The Great Saiyaman' are the same person, due to the way they dealt with the criminals, and the weapons they used.

"Gohan!" Videl made her presence known at the entrance of the gym.  
"Videl!" Gohan replied, and spun around, surprised to see his previously absent classmate. "How did you do that?" Videl asked, in hope of shedding light on Gohan's mysterious strength.  
"I guess I just got lucky!" Gohan lied, scratching the back of his neck, Goku style.  
Videl raised a suspicious eyebrow, but didn't dare question his answer.  
"Why were you fighting anyway?" She asked.  
"Well..." Gohan blushed, "if I won, he would..." Gohan paused.  
"He would what?" Videl looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.  
"He would agree to leave you alone!" Gohan blurted out, as quickly as he could.  
Videl then blushed, although not as brightly as Gohan.  
"I see..." She said staring at Sharpner as he left the gym, head hanging low.

Gohan walked home with Erasa, Videl had decided to fly to the police station in her jet copter to investigate The Great Saiyaman some more.  
Erasa and Gohan made small talk for a while, when suddenly Erasa asked Gohan a very personal question.  
"Do you like Videl?" She asked plainly.  
"W-What?" Gohan stopped walking, and looked kind of awkward.  
"Do you want to kiss her, date her, sleep with her?" She pressed on, jokingly.  
"Would you marry her?" She continued asking, still jokingly.  
"What?" Gohan blushed a brighter red with every question asked.  
"You so do like her!" She slapped him on the arm.  
"What? No I don't!" Gohan defended.  
"Don't lie to me Gohan!" She giggled, "Videl's never had a boyfriend before, so you'd be her first one!"  
"How come she hasn't had a boyfriend?"  
"Because her pop is so protective of her!" She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe, "The guy has to be beat him in a fight first, then he can date Videl! No guy has dared challenge Mr Satan though!"  
"Really..." He said, as they continued to walk home.

After Erasa has gone home he checked to see if no one was looking, and flew straight up.  
'Time for Saiyaman to make another appearance!' He thought, fiddling with his watch.

Sorry this took longer to upload than other chapters, but it's done now! :P 


End file.
